


Worried Parents

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Here is a little Chrobin fic for a friend. She is feeling a little down because she got rejected for a zine and it's also a little dishearting when that happens. I wrote this for her to cheer her up.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 25





	Worried Parents

Robin had asked where Chrom would be, but he wasn't in the places she had listed. She found it weird that he wasn't in the training grounds, or in the kitchen, and not in the meeting room. And as well as she knew him, she couldn't think of any other places he might be. It was frustrating, she had something really important to tell him. She sighed as she kept walking through the massive halls of this castle. She was in luck, she found "Marth" had saved him. It's been a long couple of years since they had seen her, and they wondered where she went. Was she okay? Was she in trouble and needed their help? 

Chrom sighed as he kept staring at the tree. Being around her, something felt very familiar about her so he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. Robin could tell his heart was aching from the pain. She was in the same boat as him about "Marth." She walked towards him, stepping on leaves and branches, crunching and snapping them. He let out a small little yelp which prompted her to do the same. 

"Oh, My Love," Chrom said with a sigh of relief. 

"Ahah, I didn't mean to startle you," Robin said. 

"You are just fine." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm worried." 

"About what?" 

"About Marth. It's been a couple of years since we have seen her and I'm worried that she might be in danger." 

Robin took a deep breath. "I know the feeling. There is something about her that feels so familiar and I can't help but be concerned about her. She seemed so distressed the last time we talked to her." 

"Yeah. It seemed like she wanted to tell us something important. It looked like she wanted to cry and jump into our arms." 

"I wanted to give her a big hug and tell her that everything would be alright." 

"I feel the same." 

The two sighed in sorrow. They wanted to see her again, they wanted to be able to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright, to tell her that it's okay to lean on them, but they don't know if they were ever going to see her again, or at all. But there wasn't anything they could do about it, they could only pray that she was safe. 

After a few seconds of silence, Chrom held his hand towards Robin. She happily accepted his hand and he pulled her close. He placed his hand on his waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. And in their silence, they somberly and slowly danced around the yard. There was no person, no bird, no animal watching them dance, but the moon and the torch lights watched them dance in circles. Chrom twirled her out of her arms and she spun back into him. Robin pressed her forehead against his, feeling his breath against her face. She leaned up to give him a kiss that he returned. She could see the tears stream down his face. 

"She is going to be okay, Love," she reassured him. "She is a strong woman with a big heart. She is going to be okay." 

"I know you're right, but I won't ever stop worrying about her." 

"Nor am I." 

"I'm going to bed," Chrom said, giving her one last kiss for the night. 

She watched as he walked off. She bit her lips as she realized she was forgetting to something. She forgot to tell him the important news. 

"Ugh, Chrom. You always have a way for me to forget somethings," she sighed. "Oh well, I'll tell you in the morning." 

Robin caught up with him to join him for bed. 

Lucina smiled when she saw her parents dance and heard their words. It brought warmth to her heart knowing that they cared for her, not knowing who she truly was. 

"Thank you mother, father. I will be fine," she said before leaving the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little Chrobin fic for a friend. She is feeling a little down because she got rejected for a zine and it's also a little dishearting when that happens. I wrote this for her to cheer her up.


End file.
